minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Virus.exe2.0
Virus.exe Edit Disclaimer and Note Edit Note: If you haven't read Glitchfest, do it now, as this is a sequel to Glitchfest's death. Disclaimer: This Pasta Is FAKE. Background Story Edit Virus.exe was just a Bug on the Internet, the smallest digital life form, when it saw Herobrine, the biggest Virus of all, and was filled with envy and jealousy. It decided to get as strong and respected as Herobrine, so he took on a wanna-be Herobrine, and won. Soon, he was a Glitch, the digital form of life right under Virus. Herobrine saw potential, and picked a fight. He lost, but as he was sucked into the Deleted Zone, he yelled, "You haven't seen the last of meeeeeeeee!". And then he was deleted. The Glitch had evolved into a Virus. Now, all Viruses have names, so this particular Virus decided to call itself Virus.exe, and became the biggest Virus there currently is. Part 1: The Visit. Edit As soon as I learned my cousin had seen something he called a creepypasta, I wanted to see one too, not knowing how freakish they were. I bought Minecraft and started playing. I put in a special seed, the seed Cuz had put in, 123PlsKillMe, and got on my new world, Hunt For the Creepy Lasagna. I had only a stone sword and some wood when I saw a black-armor-clad player. I knew I hadn't set my world to MultiPlayer, so I was overjoyed at the thought that I had found a CreepyPasta, so I ran towards the figure. I got there and saw a sign that said, "Put in this seed: IWillGetYou, and go there. -Virus.exe." I exited my game and pondered what I should do. Cuz had told me that when things like that happen, you exit Minecraft and never play again. My concise said the same. Me, being the idiot I am, told myself, "It's okay. You're not gonna die." Heh, remind me to never do something like that again. I listened to myself and created a new world with the seed IWillGetYou and called it Creepy Lasagna Meeting. My world was loading when I saw that the background wasn't dirt, but the Void. I was shaking in my boots when I spawned. The black-armor-clad player put down a sign that read, "Prepare to die, foolish mortal." Suddenly, I felt like an idiot. Why should you follow a black player? I shook my head and thought," How am I gonna get out of this?". I had 3 options. I could run away as fast as my block legs could run. I could fight. Or I could stall long enough for me to call Cuz. I chose to fight, and ran at the black-clad player. He killed me in one punch. My knees were shaking, and I realized he had a potion effect. By the color, I could tell it was a strength potion. But what I couldn't tell was that it was Strength LVL 225. I never thought I would actually meet a Creepypasta. I just wanted to do something cool. My life is boring. Virrus.exe is actually the coolest thing I've ever seen. Part 2: Besties. Judging by what the title says, you must be thinking, "Is this guy nuts?". Yeah, I am. And willing to make more Creepypasta friends. Virus.exe got Glitchfest out of the Deleted Zone, but Herobrine also came through the portal so we had to fight him. I'll tell you that story now. Herobrine was laughing maniacally, Virus.exe was placing obsidian, Glitchfest was growing super tall, and I was getting on modded obsidian armor. Soon, Herobrine started rambling about how he was gonna be great and rule the world. I shot with my bow just to shut him up. He dodged the arrow, and soon started chucking fireballs at us. Virus.exe chucked Everlasting potions on me, and I gained Strength LVL 225, Speed LVL 225, Absorption LVL 225, and Regeneration LVL 225. My bow had Infinity 1, Flame 30, Power 50, Punch 45, and Mending 10. My sword was enchanted with Sharpness 50, Fire Aspect 10, Knockback 25, Smite 50, Bane of Arthropods 50, and Mending 10. I also had a shield with my banner on it. I shouted at Herobrine," Come down and fight, coward!". He laughed and chucked a fireball at me. Glitchfest tried to hit him but Herobrine was too fast. I shot him with more arrows. He dodged more arrows. Finally, Herobrine stood still, for about a moment, then he ran at us with a fireball in hand and hit us until we all had 1 HP left. Then, as a last resort, Virus.exe and Glitchfest fused together to create Glitchfest.exe. Herobrine was so stunned, he fell over and died. End of story. I know, it's a crappy ending, but, hey, who knows if the Creepypasta world will have to join together some day? Category:Creepypasta Category:Xbox Minecraft